gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Harris
Mini Bio (1) Belinda Balaski, born in California with acting skills instilled at birth, began working at age five. Throughout her career she has starred in many feature films, movies of the week, commercials and guest starred in dozens of TV shows. Honored with an Emmy for starring in Best After School Special, "The Runaways," Belinda also received two Emmy submissions for "Are You My Mother" with Michael York and "Proud Men" with Charlton Heston and Peter Strauss. Her theatre background has earned her the Los Angeles Drama Critics Circle Award, and two Robbies. Don Knotts, Nick Nolte, Charleton Heston, and Cloris Leachman are just some of the famous actors Belinda has starred alongside throughout her impressive career. Balaski's more memorable roles include a hippie chick in the hilariously cruddy made-for-TV hoot "The Werewolf of Woodstock" with Andy Stevens, Lynda Carter's sweet best gal pal Essie in the exciting redneck crime/action winner "Bobbie Jo and the Outlaw," an imperiled pregnant woman with Marjoe Gortner in H. G. Well's "The Food of the Gods," and Robert Carradine's surfer girl in the cross country road race romp "Cannonball." Belinda has starred in a dozen Joe Dante films; her best-ever Dante parts are a summer camp counselor in "Piranha," a spunky go-getter News Producer in the now classic "The Howling," a spoof 1950's sci-fi movie called "Amazon Women on the Moon", and a harried working class mother in the wonderfully raucous "Gremlins I & II." Among other TV shows Belinda has guest starred on "Baywatch," "Eerie, Indiana," "Father Dowling Mysteries," "Falcon Crest," "Our House," "Simon & Simon," "Hunter," "The A-Team," "Vega$," "Starsky and Hutch," "Charlie's Angels," the Emmy Award-winning "The Runaways", "S.W.A.T.," and "Baretta." In the late 80's Belinda created BB's Kids Acting School where she teaches both kids, teenagers, and adults in theatrical, commercial and musical workshops; passing on the knowledge she has acquired throughout her four decades in the entertainment industry. As an actress, teacher, painter, photographer, writer and a mother, Belinda continues to create at every turn, loving every minute of it! - IMDb Mini Biography By: SacredCatalyst & woodyanders Trade Mark (1) Frequently cast by Joe Dante in his movies. Trivia (4) Is close friends with Marjoe Gortner, who she appeared alongside in both Bobbie Jo and the Outlaw (1976) and Τροφή για τους θεούς (1976). Has appeared in three "revenge of nature" horror films of the 1970s: Locusts (1974),Τροφή για τους θεούς (1976) and Πιράνχα, τα σαρκοφάγα (1978). Has appeared with Robert Picardo in six films: Το Ουρλιαχτό (1981), Explorers (1985),Amazon Women on the Moon (1987), Γκρέμλινς 2: Η Νέα Γενιά (1990), Matinee (1993) and The Second Civil War (1997). Has appeared with Dick Miller in nine films: Cannonball! (1976), Πιράνχα, τα σαρκοφάγα(1978), Το Ουρλιαχτό (1981), Γκρέμλινς (1984), Explorers (1985), Amazon Women on the Moon (1987), Γκρέμλινς 2: Η Νέα Γενιά (1990), Matinee (1993) and The Second Civil War (1997). Personal Quotes (4) I'm a character actress. I like to change from role to role. That actually was one of my problems because people saw me and I looked so different, casting people didn't realize I was the same person. For Bobbie Jo and the Outlaw (1976), I dyed my hair red and had beveled glasses made; for Cannonball! (1976), I was blonde and totally changed my appearance. If you looked at those two people, you would not realize they were the same person. It is so important for a director to have a vision and be able to communicate that vision to you while empowering your creativity. That way everyone is on the same page and working at their peak together. The worst kind of director is one who makes you feel small and stupid. I am at heart a character actress. It took a while to get in the front seat of the car, but the better roles are in the back seat. Category:Gremlins Cast Category:Gremlins 2 Cast